


Arisa the Cow

by DiasPenguin



Series: Kinky KasuAri Adult AU [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Toyama Kasumi, Roleplay, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Arisa tries on cow-themed underwear for Kasumi.Lewd content, KasuAri are adults and dating. This fic is inspired by this amazing art:https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77060467
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Series: Kinky KasuAri Adult AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Arisa the Cow

"Arisa, come here!" Lisa called. Arisa turned to see Lisa disappear among the racks of clothes.

"Lisa-chan... you're way too excited you know," Arisa said, more to herself to anyone around her. It seems she was always being led around when it came to shopping, at least when she did it with other people. Which she was doing now. Because... well it's fun, if Arisa was being honest.

Arisa switched aisles to find nobody there. She moved another row down to see only a mother and her very bored son.

"Damn, lost her."

"Arisa-chan! Over here."

Arisa turned 90 degrees to see Lisa in the direction she came from. She marched over, not letting herself do something as embarrassing as run but not letting Lisa out of her sight.

The older woman had seemed excited until the blonde was near, and then her expression became coy. Lisa pointed to a particular item. Arisa looked at it, and immediately turned red.

"Lisa-chan!" Arisa swatted at Lisa's arm.

"It's your size!"

"Why- do you really think-"

"Kasumi will love it." Lisa said, smiling unashamedly.

"Don't bring her into this. No way I'm buying this for her."

"Oh? But can you imagine her face when you show up wearing this."

Arisa was about to retort, when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"Miss, this is a public space. Please keep your voice down."

* * *

Kasumi sat naked on the bed, stroking her dick in anticipation. She had one eye on the door to the bathroom. It had been silent for a while, which could only mean Arisa was ready.

"Arisa~" Kasumi called, "Are you done changing?"

"If you rush me, I'll quit," Arisa replied, not opening the door.

"C'mon Arisa, we've done things much worse than this."

There was silence. Then, slowly, the door opened. Kasumi's girlfriend came into view, looking like she was trying her best not to run away. Kasumi smiled widely.

Arisa was wearing a cow-themed underwear set, bra, and panties in white and black colors. To go with it she was also wearing tall white socks, which pulled attention to her juicy thighs.

"Mmm, You look tasty." Kasumi said.

"What a weird compliment."

"Can you go 'moo'?"

"I'll seriously leave."

Kasumi looked over her girlfriend. Large tits, a curvy figure, and the most innocent expression.

"Arisa~ You're so cute!" Kasumi gushed.

"...You really think so?" Arisa asked. "But isn't this supposed to be a sexy thing?"

"You're sexy! Super sexy!"

Kasumi really thought Arisa was both cute and sexy. Kasumi just wanted to cuddle her girlfriend while watching TV under a blanket and then fuck her pussy doggy style straight afterwards. Which could happen?

The cow theme worked very well given Arisa's large breasts, her nipples looked ripe for biting. No doubt Arisa would love that, but she was feeling uncomfortable right now. Best to take it slow.

"So for tonight, you're a cow," Kasumi said, standing up. She began walking towards Arisa. "When I say you're a cow, that means you're going to be my cow. Just for tonight. Can you do that?"

"I guess so."

As Kasumi walked, she tried to think about what positions they could do without removing the cow panties. She couldn't come up with anything so quickly, but they should start out with foreplay anyways.

"Cows don't talk, so you can't talk tonight, ok?" Arisa nodded, looking somewhat relieved. The whole roleplay aspect was probably the hardest part of all this for her.

"Since you're a cow, I'm your owner. And as any responsible owner should do, I'm going to make sure you're well fed."

Kasumi put a hand on Arisa's shoulders and pushed down. Arisa understood and dropped to her knees, becoming eye level with Kasumi's crotch. Her penis had been stiff since Arisa had made her appearance. Arisa looked at it.

"This is your food for today. Make sure you eat a lot!" Kasumi said, her hips moving forward so the tip would be right up against Arisa's lips.

Arisa took Kasumi into her mouth without objection. At first she just took the tip, swirling her tongue around Kasumi's head. After a moment she moved in, taking move and more into her mouth. Her boobs swayed gently, hanging nicely. Kasumi could definitely milk them given the position Arisa was in.

"That's right, eat up," Kasumi said, gently touching Arisa's head. She made no move to rush Arisa, letting her cow eat at her own pace.

There was something intensely sexy about a woman in underwear giving a blowjob. Or maybe Arisa was just too sexy in general. Kasumi didn't really care.

Soon enough, Arisa went deeper in her own terms. Soon bobbing her head up and down Kasumi's erection, causing Kasumi to leak precum into her mouth.

"Arisa, you're so good at eating!"

"You're such a good cow," Kasumi said, scratching Arisa's fake ears.

Her girlfriend moved faster under Kasumi's hand, causing Kasumi to hold onto her head. Without meaning to, Kasumi began thrusting her hips forward.

"Arisa! Arisa!" Kasumi called out. It was a little embarrassing to orgasm from a blowjob, but when your girlfriend was this good how could she say no?

Kasumi pressed her cock deep in Arisa's mouth and filled it with her seed. The woman reeled back, letting Kasumi's stream hit her face and chest. As Kasumi finished, cum was spar out of Arisa's mouth onto the bedsheets. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

"Good cow." Kasumi praised, kneeling to get a better look at her companion. She drew her hand to Arisa's chest, now speckled in her sperm. "Hmm, Arisa? Your boobs seem to be getting big," Kasumi said, hitting Arisa's chest and watching them bounce. Arisa flushed at the comment. "It's time to milk you!"

After a quick wipe with some paper towels, Kasumi moved the two into a position she remembered seeing on TV for milking cows. Arisa was on all fours unmoving as if she were indeed a cow. She was on the bed so her boobs were hand level with Kasumi who stood. Once again, the bikini did nothing to hide Arisa's assets. It helped that Arisa was wet.

"Right, it's time to start!" Kasumi said, slapping Arisa's ass. She watched the shockwave of the slap jiggle through Arisa's body in a very pleasing way, and made a note to try spanking in the future.

"Let's see how much milk this cow has."

Unfortunately, the time had come to remove the cow bra. Kasumi undid the straps behind Arisa's back, letting the garment falls.

Now free, Arisa's boobs jiggled... not that much more than they jiggled before. Huh. Kasumi figured the bra wasn't doing much to contain the melons anyways. It's amazing how big these tits were, so long they dangle down like real udders might.

Like a farmer would, Kasumi took grasp of both mounds of flesh at the same time and squeezed them downward as if they gave milk.

"W-wah~ hey!" Arisa cried out.

"Eh? Was that ok?" Kasumi asked. Arisa shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Ok..."

Moving more gently, Kasumi stroked Arisa's boobs. The immediate feedback was much better, Arisa not restraining her moans at all. Kasumi stroked more, letting her instincts guide her.

"I love your boobs. They're so soft and bouncy." Kasumi said softly.

"...thanks," Arisa said. She might be embarrassed by them at times, but Arisa's chest was one of her strong points.

"Hmm... but there's no milk." Kasumi took Arisa's nipples in between her fingers. "Maybe...here!"

Kasumi pulled sharply down, causing Arisa to yelp not unlike a farm animal.

"Kasumi..." Arisa mumbled.

Kasumi kept going, solely focused on the nipples. The pretense of milking wasn't necessarily dropped, but Kasumi was more playing with them then she was milking. It was clear Arisa was into it either way.

Her dick had hardened again, something Kasumi didn't notice until Arisa took it in her hand. Kasumi squeaked in surprise.

"What's wrong. Can't handle someone touching your thing?" Arisa said smugly.

"Hehe, if it's Arisa it's ok!" Kasumi replied.

They stroked each other, Arisa handling Kasumi's cock now unlike she was trying to milk it. Kasumi moaned loudly at the feel of Arisa's hand.

"Are you sure you're not the cow?" Arisa asked. "Cowsumi has a nice ring to it."

Kasumi laughed. The "no talking" spell was lifted for Arisa it seemed. That was good. It showed she was more comfortable.

Not much longer into playing with her udders did she start whining in a particularly needy voice. "Kasumi..." her soft voice begged "I need to get off. I need you inside me. Get behind me and fuck me."

Well, who was Kasumi to deny her lover's passionate request?

Arisa pulled off the cow panties as Kasumi got in position They were doing it doggy style? That was unusual, but maybe Arisa was really into being a cow. Did cows fuck doggy style? Not important.

Kasumi placed her dick at Arisa's entrance intending to go slow, but then her lover slammed down onto Kasumi's meat. The two were instantly connected as Arisa was filled with cock. Kasumi moaned loudly, shifting herself around to feel Arisa all around her. It was so warm and hot and sweaty all of a sudden.

"Arisa!" Kasumi cried out lovingly.

Arisa wouldn't wait for her girlfriend to keep up. She Bagan to move on her own, pulling her butt up and down Kasumi's shaft. Drool filled Kasumi's mouth as she became enveloped in the sensation of sex. She wasn't even moving, she just reacted to what Arisa was doing. Faster and faster Arisa went, leaving little to no time for Kasumi to keep up. The feeling of their connected sexes was heaven.

Kasumi grabbed her partner's hips and leaned forward, pushing her cock in at a new, steeper angle. Arisa was panting loudly, the sound of sex filling the room. The bumped into each other, finding the rhythm they could do together.

Kasumi slammed into Arisa again and again, her full length burying itself deep into Arisa's core. Kasumi understood doggy style now, it was so satisfying! Arisa's pussy held onto her cock, rubbing them both so well, Arisa's desperation fueling her to fuck herself silly.

Arisa's pussy gripped down, and Arisa screamed as she hit her orgasm. Kasumi was allowed to take the lead. Pussy juice soaked her cock, helping penetrate Arisa's folds.

Kasumi's mouth hung open as she pounded Arisa for all she was worth, letting the sensation of sex take them over.

"Arisa! I'm close!"

"Inside!" Her lover called back. "Cum inside! Fill me with your seed!"

Kasumi was always happy when Arisa did the dirty talk. Continuing to follow her instincts, Kasumi slammed in as deep as she could and came, injecting her sperm deep into her girlfriend's womb.

The feeling of creampie was unforgettable to Kasumi and the knowledge of where the sperm was going served to make things even hotter. She could feel Arisa fill up with her cum, the pussy full of it as she pulled out.

Arisa flipped herself so she could lay on her back. The two took a moment to pant.

"That cow bikini got you going huh?"

Kasumi climbed on top of her girlfriend. "Of course! Arisa is already so fun to have sex with, the bikini just made it better."

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Arisa."

"...I love you too, Kasumi." Arisa said. "I'm glad I got that stupid underwear. It was kind of hot. You have to be the cow next time though. With this thing."

Kasumi's flaccid cock was dangerously close to Arisa's belly, and then Arisa poked it to make her point. It started to harden. Arisa was thinking it would look like an udder, but given Arisa was naked below it...

"Hey, in this position... you look like you're rearing to go again." Arisa said hesitantly.

"I'm always ready to fuck Arisa!" Kasumi said happily. Arisa smiled and spread her legs.

"Do it cowgirl." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this amazing art:  
> <https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77060467>  
> 
> 
> Shoutout to the creator 荒波シブキ(元チャベス山本), sorry I don't speak Japanese!


End file.
